Un amor correspondido
by marcyroth
Summary: Después de que Finn y Jake rescataron a la PF deciden recibirla en su casa ¿que pasara cuando jake hable de mas?
1. Chapter 1

**NA:Hola! este es mi primer fanfic de hda es mi caricatura favorita y soy flamin asi que obviamente este fanfic va ser flamin espero que les guste.**

**Este fanfic es antes de fuego inestable y después de caliente al tacto :) bueno ya no los entretengo disfrútenlo**

**Disclaimer: HDA no me pertenecen **

* * *

Después de que nuestro héroe Finn el humano rescato a la Princesa del reino de fuego, la Princesa Flama se sentía muy feliz por dos cosas la primera era que había conocido a un chico muy agradable llamado Finn y la otra era que era libre y ya no viviría encerrada en un lampara pero a causa de eso había un pequeñito problema nuestra princesa no tenia donde vivir.

Flambo-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

PF emocionada-¿a si? ¿cual? vamos dime Flambo-dijo la princesa suplicante

Flambo tan solo le sonrió a la princesa de una manera picara y la tomo del brazo corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol se encontraban nuestros dos héroes preferidos cenando tranquilamente. Desde hace un tiempo Finn estaba un poco distraído se metía en sus pensamientos y no había nada ni nadie que lo sacara de ahí.

Finn y Jake habían terminado de cenar y estaban a punto de irse a dormir cuando sonó la puerta al ver que Finn no abriría la puerta decidió acceder y abrirla el mismo, al abrir la puerta jake se exalto un poco al ver que eran nada mas y nada menos que Flambo y la Princesa Flama pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la casa comenzó a incendiarse un poco Jake actuó de inmediato y apago el fuego Flambo un poco apenado dijo unas palabras y cuando Jake menos pensó el y la casa y hasta Finn se empezaban a tornar de color azul

Jake-¡Flambo! ¿que haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo Jake un poco molesto por la hora y por el pequeño incidente pero luego volteo y se percato de que cierta princesa a la cual su hermano sentía una atracción y dijo casi gritando-¡HOLA PRINCESA FLA...!-Jake no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue empujado por su hermano quien se paro nervioso en frente de la puerta .

Finn un poco nervioso-Hola ...princesa ¿como esta?-dijo el héroe sonrojado

Flambo sabia perfectamente las intenciones del humano y al verlo tan nervioso decidió ayudarlo un poco.

Flambo-¿podemos pasar?

Finn se dio cuenta de que todo le estaba saliendo totalmente mal y respondió haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran pasar.

Finn-Claro claro pasen

Flambo - Bueno estamos aquí porque necesito que me hagan un inmenso favor

Finn - ¿de que se trata? ¿tienen algún problema?- dijo Finn un poco mas tranquilo viendo a Pf

Flambo - Bueno el caso es que la Princesa Flama es libre de su padre y de la lampara pero ahora no tiene donde vivir y bueno el primer lugar en el que pensé fue aquí con ustedes porque ustedes son los grandes héroes de Ooo y eso significa que estará a salvo y porque ella es nueva y ya los conoce a ustedes dos.

Finn y Jake se miraron dudosos pensando aparte en los posibles que ella podría causar pero después Finn volteo a ver a la Princesa Flama y la vio totalmente roja y casi automáticamente dijo-claro! ¿por que no?.

Jake abrió los ojos como plato y dijo - Pero... -el pobre de Jake no pudo ni siquiera terminar de decir su opinión porque Flambo lo interrumpió ya saliendo de la casa.

Flambo - okay muchas gracias Finn y Jake! nos vemos.

Finn se percato de que era de noche y decidió poner las cosas en orden.

Finn-mm okay Jake ¿que te parece si tu y la princesa duermen arriba y yo duermo aquí abajo en el sillón?

Jake asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de subirse junto con PF pero Pf lo interrumpió y dijo.

PF-pero Finn es tu casa no me sentiria bien si tu durmieras incomodo en el sillon.

Finn totalmente sonrojado tomo las manos de PF y dijo- no se preocupe princesa estaré bien -los dos jóvenes de 14 años se quedaron viendo hasta el punto que sus rostros estaban tan cerca como para besarse pero Jake noto eso inmediatamente.

Jake sonriendo picaramente- EJEM!

Finn y la Princesa flama se dieron cuenta de que la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros y que aparte de todo Jake estaba ahí.

PF- bueno muchas gracias Finn y Jake buenas noches-antes de subirse al cuarto de arriba con Jake le dio un beso en el cachete a nuestros dos héroes y se subió a dormir .

Finn se quedo totalmente sonrojado y decidió irse a dormir pero el sabia muy bien que después de ese beso en la mejilla no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche

* * *

**lo se un poco pequeño pero ¿que les pareció? lo se esta asqueroso pero tengan compasión de que es mi primer fanfic, si les gusto dejen sus reviews porfiis nos vemos a la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Hola! estoy de vuelta aqui les traigo el otro cap gracias a las personas que lo han leido :D**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de hda **

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que Jake y Finn recibieron a PF en su casa, todo iba muy bien conforme pasaban los días a Jake le comenzaba a agradar PF y Finn se sentía mas confiado ya no le daba tanta pena hablar con PF. Siempre se la pasaban muy bien juntos y de ves en cuando Jake ponía películas de miedo para ayudar un poco a su hermano.

Un día se encontraban BMO, Jake, Finn y PF jugando a la pelota muy alegremente pero entonces llego DP muy apurada buscando a Finn la DP que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de PF.

DP- ¡Finn! Necesito hablar contigo un momento

Finn un poco extrañado-claro princesa-Finn soltó la pelota que traía en la mano y se metió a la casa del árbol junto con DP.

La PF se quedo viendo por la ventana a la chica de piel y cabello rosa y sin dejar de verla pregunto extrañada a Jake-¿Quién es ella? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué quiere hablar a solas con Finn?-esta ultima pregunta la había hecho con un tono un poco desesperado volteando a ver al perro.

Jake sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía contesto-es la princesa del dulce reino…..-la PF sin intensión dejo de escuchar lo que Jake decía mientras en su cabeza vagaban ciertas preguntas.

PF-_mm se me hace conocida como si la hubiera visto antes pero la pregunta es ¿la he visto antes?, no lo creo, tal vez la esto confundiendo-_cuando la PF dejo de vagar por su mente y estaba a dispuesta a escuchar lo que decía Jake , solo pudo escuchar:

Jake- Si es una chica muy inteligente, aparte es la enamorada de mi hermanito a ver si ahora si se le hace-la PF al escuchar eso pudo oír perfectamente como su pequeño corazón se partía en dos, no podía soportar tal revelación así que solo rompió en llanto y salió corriendo sin saber a donde dirigirse . Jake no se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Jake extrañado- bueno, ¡NOS VEMOS PRINCESA¡-dijo el perro gritando y sacudiendo una mano sobre el aire .

El día estaba nublado, Finn y DP habían terminado de hablar y Finn salió para seguir con sus actividades del día peor antes de poder decir algo se dio cuenta de que PF no estaba así

extrañado pregunto a Jake:

Finn-¿y la Princesa Flama?

Jake-no lo se hermaneto estábamos hablando muy tranquilos y de repente comenzó correr por el bosque.

Finn alarmado-¿A dónde se fue?¿hace cuanto se fue? ¡Jake esta a punto de llover! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué pashu?

Jake un poco extrañado de ver a su hermano tan alarmado-pues nada bueno solo le dije que DP era una gran amiga nuestra y que te gustaba…bueno ahora que lo pienso tal vez la PF se puso celosa pero la verdad no se ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-cuando Jake volteo Finn ya no estaba pues había salido en busca de la PF mientras el agua comenzaba a caer mas frecuentemente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque debajo de un árbol se encontraba PF acurrucada con un poco de frió llorando cuando por detrás pudo escuchar pisadas cuando volteo para ver quien y vio que era Finn con un paraguas, cuando vio que era el solo volteo a frente para no verlo ya que el se encontraba por detrás de ella.

PF desanimada- ¿que haces aquí?

Finn preocupado-vine por usted princesa esta lloviendo-dijo el chico acercándose y dándole la mano para levantarse, pero PF se zafo de la mano del humano bruscamente, ante esta actitud Finn suspiro y dijo-Princesa Jake me contó todo y...-Finn no termino su frase porque PF lo interrumpió diciendo muy desesperada.

PF-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE AYA DICHO JAKE!-la PF se dio cuenta de su actitud y un poco rendida y desanimada solo dijo-solo déjame sola por favor

Finn desanimado dijo- de acuerdo princesa la dejare pero prométame que regrasara.

PF un poco desesperada de la insistencia del humano dijo-No lo se solo dejame.

Finn obedeció tristemente cuando de repente sintió algo tibio que lo abrazaba fuertemente diciendo-no Finn espera lo siento...-la PF callo mojada al suelo antes de poder terminar las disculpas que tenia en mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**NA:hola! aquí estoy da nuevo espero que les aya gustado el fanfic es un poco corto pero con mucho esfuerzo :3**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece hda**

* * *

Finn tomo entre su brazos a PF **(NA:como el gran héroe y caballero que era) **y cargándola la llevo al árbol donde ella se encontraba antes de ser mojada por el agua pero antes de dejarla en el suelo los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Finn nervioso pensaba-¡¿_que hago?!.. creo que esta esperando a que la bese, la besare es mi oportunidad esta tibia no me puedo quemar ya que ella esta mojada lo are-_y en ese memento Finn beso a la Princesa Flama delicada y amorosamente cuando se separaron de aquel mágico beso la PF sonrió satisfecha, Finn vio a la princesa sonriendo y conmovido pensó-_que bella sonrisa tiene mi princesa...espera ¿que acabo de decir?...¿acaso dije mi princesa?...pero no estoy seguro creo que antes tendré que preguntarle si quiere serlo-_esto ultimo lo pensó totalmente decidido.

Finn-Princesa, se que tal vez este no sea el momento y que tal vez usted ese muy confundida pero yo ya no puedo negar mas estos sentimientos tal vez suena ridículo pero desde que entro en mi vida me siento con mas animo y cada día se vuelve una aventura mas junto con usted y es que usted es tan...tan impredecible y si quiere saber a que quiero llegar con esto ...bueno... si es que yo quisiera saber si ¿usted desearía se mi novia y ser mi compañera en mis aventuras? se que usted cree que esto seria complicado pero no me importa cuantas veces me queme yo quiero intentarlo y ...usted...¿quiere intentarlo?

La PF se quedo atónita por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar no sabia si sentir alegría o preocupación de llegar a tener como novia a un joven tan raro y atrevido pero aun así ella lo amaba y ella realmente lo quería intentar había perdido tanto tiempo de su vida en una lampara y no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad que el buen héroe le daba era su momento de conocer cosas nuevas y junto con todas esas el amor correspondido que este joven le brindaba.

Después de unos minutos de espera para el joven la princesa tenia la respuesta para el joven héroe, estaba completamente decidida, sabia que seria feliz y que nada los separaría **(NA:eso pensábamos todos los flamines :'( que triste)**

PF-si Finn yo también quiero intentarlo, quier ser tu novia, hacerte feliz y vivir muchas aventuras contigo- después de decir esto el joven sonrió y la abrazo provechando que la chica estaba un poco tibia todavía y la PF recargo su cabeza en el hombro del héroe y bostezo ya que ya casi era un nuevo día.

Ya era un nuevo día y los dos no se habían dado cuenta el primero en despertar fue Finn ya que sintió algo muy caliente en su hombro, después de un momento la PF despertó acostada en el pasto un poco quemado y volteo a ver donde estaba Finn y lo encontró sentado a su lado con una gran sonrisa .

Finn-Buenos días princesa.

PF-Buenos días Finn- dijo con regresando la sonrisa.

Finn-Venga princesa tenemos que regresar a casa Jake debe de estar preocupado- dijo mientra le ponía su mano con un guante para que se pudiera levantar.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza y tomo su caminaban de camino a casa PF decidió hablar.

PF- Finn estuve pensando y bueno yo no me puedo quedar en su vida por siempre y bueno creo que dentro de poco tendré que irme y...-la princesa fue interrumpida por Finn.

Finn-si princesa no se preocupe ya pensé e eso.

PF- ¿a si?

Finn- si, yo le voy a construir una casa-dijo el joven sonrojado

PF- oh bueno muchas gracias mi héroe-agradecía la princesa sonrojada

Los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de llegar a la casa y eso no era una muy buena noticia para los dos ya que tendrían que darle una larga y penosa explicación a jake pero eso no les importaba los dos se amaban y nada los haría cambiar de opinión.

Antes de entrar a la casa del árbol donde se encontraba el perro preocupado la princesa dejo de caminar y volteo para ver al humano.

PF-Finn te amo

Finn se conmovió de ver a su princesa sonrojada y respondió-yo también te amo mi princesa.

* * *

**FIN!**


End file.
